


An Ellie Adventure

by lordjenjen



Series: Team Red Shenanigans [14]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, i cried a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellie spends the weekend with her Dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ellie Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this took me so long to write. Life happens. BUT I'M BACK! (For this one at least)

An Ellie Adventure

 

Ellie had been looking forward to spending a whole weekend with her dad. He had promised a surprise. Ellie loved her dad's surprise. It would be the first she got to spend the whole weekend with her dad. At his place. Her bags were packed and she was ready for a weekend with Wade. To bad it was only Tuesday.

…

The week dragged on for Ellie. By the time Friday hit, she was more than ready for a weekend with her dad. Not even Bully Blaze could bring her down. 

Wade was waiting at the school gates for Ellie in civilian cloths. Ellie ran and jumped into her dad's. Wade caught his flying daughter and hugged her close.

“Got your bag already honey. Ready for an adventure?”

“Hell yeah!” Ellie shouted. 

Wade chucked and set the girl down. Ellie grabbed her dad’s hand as they made their way down the street. She told her dad about everything since the last time he had seen her. She had managed to not get into a fight, while still on school grounds, this week. Preston had told her that violence was not the answer, Wade give Ellie a high five. Ellie didn’t pick fights, she just got into fights because other people were bullies and she wanted to defend people who couldn’t defend themselves, just like her dad.

To Ellie it felt like years had past before they found themselves outside an apartment complex. Wade hoisted Ellie up onto his shoulders and jogged up the stairs like that, with her giggling the whole up. He set Ellie down outside the door. 

“Ellie, there is something I've been meaning to tell you,” Wade said kneeling down in front of the girl.

“Whatever it is dad, you know I'll still love you.” 

Ellie watched a nervous smile appear on her Dad's face. He rubbed his neck, obviously trying to put his thoughts together.

“I’ve been seeing someone for a while now. Actually… more like someones… “

“Cool! Do I get to meet them!?” Excitement showing on her face.

“Yes honey, because we live together.”

“Neat! You can tell me all about them inside.” 

Wade stood up, took a deep breath and opened the door. 

“Wade! Is that you?” Someone yelled.

“Yeah!” Wade answered.

Before Ellie could say anything to her dad, a brunette appeared from the hallway. Ellie was taken back a bit. She knew her dad liked more than just women, what surprised her was that she didn't hear him coming. She always could hear people's footsteps especially as they ran like this man obviously had. 

The man's face held a broad grin. “You must be Ellie,” the man said.

“Are you one of the people dating my Daddy?” She asked giving him her best innocent look.

“Yes. I’m Peter.”

Ellie walked up to him and stuck out her hand to shake. When he held out his, she grabbed it firmly and tugged on his arm till he came down to her level. Ellie put on her most intimidating look that would have most of the kids running for the hills. 

“Listen up, Peter. You do anything to hurt my daddy and so help me, when I get older, I will hunt you down and I will fuck you up so bad, they won't even be able to use DNA testing to identify your corps.”

Peter looked at Wade. “I see she is most definitely your child.” Peter turned back to Ellie. “I will never purposely hurt your dad. I love Wade very much.”

Satisfied with his answer, Ellie went back to being cheerful. Peter kissed Wade hello as Ellie made her way to the couch. She patted the seat next to her. Wade sat next to her and Peter sat in their rarely used loveseat. 

“Who else is there?” She asked.

Peter snickered. 

“Just one other. His name is Matt. He'll be home in about an hour so you'll get to meet him then.”

***

Ellie gave Matt the same talking to she gave Peter. Matt chuckled and assured Ellie that he didn't doubt she would do it, she needn't worry because he loved her dad very much. 

As they ate dinner Ellie used her cuteness to get the two men to go to the zoo with her dad and her. She was so excited about going to the zoo, she had trouble sleeping. She was laying in her own bed, in her own room. Well mostly her own room. Her dad had shoved a bunch of junk in the closet and locked it.

Ellie did eventually fall asleep and woke up to the smell of pancakes. She was not disappointed by his banana chocolate chip pancakes. Ellie chatted through breakfast about all the animals she wanted to see while at the zoo. 

Ellie was startled silent when Peter came rushing out of the bedroom whispering obscenities under his breath and carrying a bag. 

“What's going on, Wiafu?” Wade asked. 

“Stark called. They are having trouble at the lab.” He answered picking up a pancake.

“Are you not coming to the zoo with us?” Ellie asked with her best kicked puppy face.

“I am so glad I'm blind right now.” Matt grinned.

“I'll only be a few hours so I’ll meet you guys at the zoo. Just save the penguins for when I get there. OH!” Peter reached into his bag and pulled out a small phone. “It's a Stark tech prototype. Place your thumb here.” Peter I indicated to a small button on the phone. The phone unlocked for Ellie. “Our numbers are programed in there. If you get into trouble, it has a voice activated SOS feature. So just yell Stranger Danger and it will send out a message to us.”

Peter kissed her forehead before making his way around the table to kiss the other two.

“So I just yell ‘Stranger Danger?” Ellie asked. 

All three of the men's phones beeped loudly. 

“Does that answer your question? Don't go saying it all willy-nilly now, pumpkin.” Wade said. “It's not a toy and is for emergencies only.”

“Yes sir!” Ellie saluted as Peter ran out the door. “Do I get to keep this? It might be nice to be able to ask Peter for help with my math homework. And I might need a lawyer advice one day.”

Matt chuckled into his cup. “I’m not up on your school rules.”

“Only if you’re good. And only until Stark wants it back,” Wade answered. 

Ellie happily finished her breakfast then ran to get ready for the zoo. 

***  
Ellie was having the time of her life. At the alligator exhibit, she was directed to look at the exact spot it emerged from the water. While looking at the owls, Matt directed her attention to the Eagles just as one swooped down and picked up a mouse. Her dad did his King Julius impression while looking at the lemurs.

Ellie and Wade were trying to speak parseltongue to the snakes when Peter finally caught up to the group. 

“All this snake talking is making me hungry!” Wade exclaimed before “What do you guys say to some food?”

The group made their way to a burger stand.

“WAIT! I have to go to the bathroom,” Ellie stated.

“I’ll take her,” Peter said, grabbing Ellie’s hand. “You guys go get food.” 

“It’s like you don’t want to order my food anymore.” Wade grinned and Matt chuckled. 

“Do you blame me?” Peter replied walking away with Ellie.

“What did you do?” Ellie asked as they made their way to the bathrooms.

“Your dad doesn’t understand the joys of pineapple on pizza.”

“You don’t understand that there are some things not meant for pizzas.”

Peter laughed as Ellie entered the bathroom. Ellie was surprised to find most of the stalls occupied. The further into the bathroom Ellie went, the more paranoid she became. She all but ran into a stall and locked it then went to the bathroom as quickly as her body would let her. When she opened the stall there were a few ladies washing their hands at the sink. Ellie was about to skip washing her hands because she felt like something bad was about to happen when someone came out of the stall and grabbed her.

“STRANGER DANGER!! STRANGER DA-” Ellie yelled before her mouth was covered.

Peter barged into the woman’s room. Ellie knew something must be going on behind her. Peter immediately raised his hands to show he had no weapons. 

“If you put her down now, you will leave here alive.”

“Oh please, Mr. Parker. By the time Deadpool finds out we have his daughter, it will be too late,” a woman said before giving orders in German. 

Ellie began fighting. She licked the ladies hand to distract her before kicking her full force in whatever body part her feet came in contact with. Before Ellie could do any real damage, she felt a prick and everything started to spin. The last thing she saw was her dad’s angry face. She truly feared whoever was on the receiving end of that and hoped to someday master that look.

*** 

Ellie woke while being carried. She couldn’t move a muscle but still tried speaking

“An-er an-er,” she mumbled and tried kicking.

“I’ve got you pumpking,” She heard her dad say. “We are almost out.”

Ellie cracked an eye and saw her dad in his Deadpool suit. She moved her head a little and saw a blur of red and blue.

“Trouble ahead,” Ellie was sure that was Matt’s voice.

Ellie felt her body being shifted and a clip being loaded. “Can you hold on around, my neck, Ellie?” Her dad asked.

Ellie was shifted so she was being carried on Wade’s hips. She opened her eyes and wrapped her arms around Wade’s neck. Next to and slightly in front of her dad were two suited people she recognized as Daredevil and Spider-man. 

“My dad is the coolest.” Ellie whispered.

“Yeah I am honey, but right now I need you to close your eyes and don’t open them, no matter what you hear.”

“Okay,” She closed her eyes and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

She heard guns being fired and squeezed her eyes tight. She could feel Wade dance around, dodging bullets, she knew a few he used his body to shield her. Even though she knew he would heal, she didn’t like the idea of him being hurt.

“Behind!” The man who sounded suspiciously like Peter yelled.

Ellie felt something hit her and a wetness began spreading.

“Daddy?” Ellie said as she started to feel dizzy. 

“No. Nononononono….”

Ellie opened her eyes. Everywhere she looked was darkness yet she felt oddly at peace. 

“Hello, young one.” A peaceful voice called.

Ellie turned to see a hooded figure. “Who are you?”

“I have many names, but your father calls me, Lady Death.”

“Am I dead?” 

The robed figure stepped in front of Ellie and squatted down to her eye level. “For now, yes.”

“For now?”

A bone hand reached out and touched Ellie’s hair. “Yes, my child. You and your father are alike in many ways. One of them being, I can never keep you for long. Your time with me is short.”

Ellie squinted her eyes at Lady Death. “Are you saying I have my dad’s healing factor?”

A creepy yet calming laughter filled the air. “You do. And more, but those you will get later.”

Ellie smiled. “NEAT! I can be a superhero just like my dad! Don’t tell him that though. I have a feeling after this he might become over protective.”

“It will be our secret. Well, time to go. Tell your Wade hello from me.” 

Ellie gasped and opened her eyes again.

“WADE!! She’s alive!” She heard someone yell.

The tight hold on her frame loosened and she was pulled back just enough to look into her dad’s eyes. They were red from crying. Ellie watched as they went from a dead hollow look, to the bright blue she had come to know.

“So,” she began and winced in pain, “Lady Death says hi.”

Wade began crying again and pulled her back into a death grip hug.

“You…” was all he could choke out.

Ellie noticed all the bodies and blood splatter. 

“Wade. We should get her out of here.”

Wade didn’t let go of Ellie as he stood and began making his way out of the building.

***

Ellie was surprised to when they didn’t head back to the apartment. Instead she found herself being examined by Dr. Banner. She excitedly told him her conversation with Lady Death when he asked before going into questioning him about being Hulk and how it was being surrounded by supers and how it was working with her dad. Dr. Banner was nice enough to answer every question. And she answered any he had for her. 

“She’s fine Wade. Perfectly healthy.”

Wade refused to leave her alone. Ellie’s eyes widened when Tony Stark entered.

“Oh god…. Oooh no!” Ellie began and looked at her dad, “The phone!”

“Don’t worry about it.” Stark said and began talking about blood work results. “Obviously healing factor. This was actually a mutate, I’m sure from… previously,” Ellie could tell he was choosing his words wisely. “But… there is something else. I have no way of telling what it is yet.”

Ellie yawned and leaned against Wade.

“Let’s get you home and to bed pumpkin,” Wade said and lifted her. 

“Wade,” Bruce said stopping the man, “We won’t do anything without your permission. I would also suggest some therapy for you both, this can be a very traumatic experience especially on someone so young.” 

Ellie was almost asleep by the time she was laid in bed. “Hey Dad, thank Peter and Matt for saving me too.” And with that she fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> A little something before you leave, a good friend of mine, fellow writer, and the whole reason I even started writing this series (AND! The whole start behind my next one too ... ooooh!!!) is having a little bit of money troubles. ( http://calismarveltrash.tumblr.com/post/144668490369/help ) If you can help him out in anyway, it would be much appreciated. 
> 
> Thank you all. You guys are wonderful people.


End file.
